Mon Meilleur Ennemi , Ma Sangdebourbe Préféré
by Maalfooys
Summary: Alors que les Parents de Hermione Sont tué Par Voldemort , Hermione Va Decouvrir le Vrai Drago et Se rendre Compte qu'elle n'est pas celle qu'on croit ...
1. épilogue

Mon Meilleur Ennemi , Ma Sang de bourbe préféré .

Résume : Alors que les parents de Hermione son mort , elle découvre qu'elle n'est pas celle qu'elle croyait …

Epilogue 

Il y eu alors un léger coup de vent , les cheveux d'une jeune fille volèrent légèrement , Elle cligna des yeux , et une larme coula sur sa joue , Qui était elle ? Hermione Granger . Ou était elle ? En haut de la tour d'astronomie . Que faisait elle là ?

**FLASH BACK**

-Maître …

-Silence Lucius , nous irons tué les parents de la sang de bourbe aujourd'hui , Préparez vous .

-Bien maître …

Lucius Malfoys parti alors préparer l'armée

Le lendemain matin

Maître nous sommes près maintenant

Bien allons y alors, je ne veux pas prendre de temps pour ces moldus.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une maison de Moldu , un chat touffu , Pattenrond , passa. c'étais donc la maison des Grangers .

En ce moment même dans la maison des Grangers

MAN ! J TROUVE PAS PATTENROND !? TLA VU ?

Non Mione chérie je ne l'ai pas vu . tu es sûre qu'il n'est pas dehors!

OHH J VAIs PAS ALLER DEHORT QUAND MËME !

Très bien Mion j'y vais

Jane Granger Ouvrit la porte et ne fut pas surprise de voir Pattenrond s'étirer par terre puis quelque chose attira son attention dans les buissons et il s'enfuia. Jane Lui coura après

Bonjour Madame Granger : Siffla une voix

Jane leva la tête et vit celle de Voldemort ,

Qui … Qui êtes Vous ? Demanda-t- Elle la Voix tremblante

Moi ? Je suis Celui qui vous Tueras , Dites Bien vos Adieu … AVADA KEDAVRA !

Un jet de lumière Verte fit son apparition et le corps de Madame Granger était étendu Sur le Sol , Sans vie . Monsieur Granger qui s'inquiétait de ne pas voir Son épouse Revenir Partit à Son tOur chercher le Chat , et lorsqu'il qu'il vit le Corps de sa femme , il s'étendit sur son corps , il pleurait , Mais Voldemort en avait décidé autrement , il lui jeta le Sortilège de la mort , Et Les Parents de Hermione étaient mort se Jour là .

**Fin du flash back**

Elle Pouvait sauter et abréger ces souffrances, ou rester et se venger, Elle se tient debout, la pointe de son pied dans le vide. Il y eut un coup de vent, ses yeux se fermèrent, une larme coula sur la joue de Hermione, Elle serra son médaillon contre son cœur et voulu se jeter dans le vide, mais deux bras musclés la tenais fermement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux Drago Malfoys , La Regardait Et Alors il lui dit

-Dit moi Granger pourquoi Miss-je-sais-tout voudrait donc se tuer ?

-pour rien, dit-elle dans un souffle

Elle se retourna prête à sauter, mais de nouveau Malfoys l'enlaça, Elle fendis Aaors en larme ne sachant que faire. Drago l'enlaça encore plus. Elle dit alors

Mes parents sont morts …

Drago se senti soudain coupable d'avoir rigoler alors que Hermione venais de perde ces parents.

Hermione qui pleurait Toujours, s'essuya les yeux et regarda le médaillon, toujours tenu très fermement, Drago le regarda à son tour :

Excuse-moi … Gr … Hermione d'avoir rigoler je suis désoler

Hermione paru choquer, mais sans plus, elle ouvrit alors le petit médaillon et le montra à Drago :

Ce sont mes vrais parents …

Pardon ? Demanda Drago

Oui , j'ai été adopté, J'ai vu ça dans le bureau de mon père

Drago prit alors le petit médaillon dans ces mains et regarda le visage de Deux Personnes, une femme et un homme . Il avait déjà vu ces visages quelque part mais il ne se souvenait plus d'où

Hermione dit moi, je peux Garder le Médaillon ?Je crois connaître ces personnes .

Drago sourit alors a Hermione puis sans un mot il partit .Il se rappela bien vite que Hermione aurait très bien pu sauter alors il fit demi-tour et vit la jeune fille assisse dans un coin, le regard vide, il lui tendit sa mains et elle accepta, puis il partirent tous les deux Vers Leur Dortoir.

A Suivre dans le Chapitre 1 Ben oui c'est l'épilogue :D

* * *

Bizzzz a Tous

Hachii


	2. chapitre 1 : Les Stowers Et les Malfoys

Mon Meilleur Ennemi , chap

Mon Meilleur Ennemi , chap. 1

Au Petit Matin , Le soleil Tapais Sur la Joue De la jeune gryfondor . Elle Se leva , difficilement Lorsqu'elle se Souvenais De la veille , Elle Frotta sa tête , Elle se Leva , Pris Une Douche et Parti Dans la Grande Salle ou elle Rencontra Harry et Ron ,

Dans le Manoir Malfoys

Bonjour Drago , que fait tu Ici ? tu n'est pas a Poudlard ?

Non mère , Dite Moi seulement si vous connaissez ces Personnes ?

Il montra alors le médaillon , Et La mère de Drago , Ouvrit Grand ces yeux

Ou a tu eux cette Photo ?

Heu c'est Her… Heu Granger , elle dit que ce sont ces parents c'est vrai ou pas ??

Hermione Granger ? Demanda la Femme

Oui mère . Pourquoi ? qui a t'il ?

Je t'accompagne A Poudlard je doit parler Au directeur .

Drago se tut alors il transplanère Et Arrivèrent devant le bureau du directeur , Ou Hermione attendais Elle aussi ,

Bonjour Mr Malfoys , Mrs Malfoys . Miss Granger est la elle aussi

Que Se passe t'il ?? Demanda Hermione qui attendais depuis déjà un bon moment

Nous devons Vous dire une Choses Miss Granger , Vous savez bien que vos parents , ne Sont pas Vos vrais Parents ( Hermione fit oui de la tête ) Et bien vos Vrai Parents Sont en réaliser Des Sang-pur , La Famille Stower , Une Famille Très Connue , Mais Malheureusement Nous ne savons pas si il sont en vie il étais tous Mangemort et lorsque que L'ordre a découvert il on tous Disparu , durant longtemps il cherchèrent après leur Fille , Emeraude , Alors Que la guerre Faisait Rage , Ta Famille , Ta confier Au Malfoys jusqu a t'es 10 Ans Alors qu'une Bataille Avait éclater au Manoir Malfoys , L'ordre A Tout détruit , Les Malfoys fuyait dans un train , Et essayait de Suivre , mais En vain , Tu est alors tomber et tu a perdu connaissance , Tu ne te souviens de Rien ?

Je … Non Professeur

Mais ce n'est pas tout , Dit alors Narcissia , Tu est Promise a Quelqu'un

QUOI ? A QUI ? Demanda Alors Hermione Sous le Choc

Nous … Ne savons pas

Quoi ? mais comment ?

Et Bien t'es Parents ne nous l'on jamais dit , Pourtant tu l'es mais On ne sais pas a qui …

C'est Pour cella que Vous Allez Retourné Dans le passé A l'époque De Vos Parents Ainsi que Ceux de Monsieur Potter ,

Vous partirez Samedi a midi , Merci vous pouvez disposé

Hermione et Drago sortirènt alors

A suivre

Je sais je sais c'est pas long mais bon !!

bizzz


	3. Chapitre 2 : On remonte le Temps

Chapitre 2 : On Remonte Le Temps

Chapitre 2 : On Remonte Le Temps

Il y avait un silence de Mort , depuis que Hermione avait Annoncer a Harry et Ron qu'elle devais Partir durant 3 Mois . Quand enfin quelqu'un se Décida a Parlé Se fut Hermione :

-Je Doit aller Me préparé et Faire mes bagages .

Ron voulu Dire quelque Chose mais aucun Son ne sorti de sa bouche , Harry lui Continuais a fixer le mur en face de lui

Hermione était Dans sa chambre , Elle Envoyait tout ces Habit dans une Valises , ensuite elle pris sur son bureau une photo , une de Elle , Harry et Ron , Elle la glissa dans sa valises , puis elle le ferma et descendis Dans la salle Commune , Mais Harry Ron n'étais plus la , Alors elle sorti , et Alla Vers le grande Salle , Mais Ginny lui sauta presque dessus en disant :

MIIOONNE ! dit moi que c'est pas vrai que tu va pas partir ??

Si Ginny je par durant 3 mois …

Mais avant même que Ginny eu le temps de dire quoi que se sois Dumbledore Arrivais Vers Hermione et lui dit :

Miss Granger , Vous partirez Aujourd'hui a 14 h , il ne faut pas que vous tardiez

Mais Professeur …

Pas de Mais Miss Granger , Bien a Tantôt .

Puis Le professeur dumbledore parti .

Hermione Mangea et Remonta dans sa chambre Elle regarda sa montre : 1 : 30 plus que 1 demi heure et elle serais dans le Passé . Elle Attrapa sa grosse Valises et sa baguette puis elle descendis et arrivé devant le bureau de Dumbledore Elle Vis Drago qui attendais lui aussi .

Malfoys voulu lui lancer des insultes mais le Professeur Dumbledore ainsi que la mère de Drago étais la :

Bonjour jeunes Gens , vous allez donc partir , faire vos recherche . alors voici la lettre que vous me donnerez a se moment la quand vous serrez a Poudlard .

Un Portail S'ouvris Alors , Dumbledore poussa Hermione dedans , Narcissia embrassa son fils et le poussa a son tour a l'intérieur . C'était une sensation très étranges , Mais au bout de 20 minutes Hermione vis un Trou et la elle pouvais voir la grande salle … VU DE HAUT . Drago était plus près que elle et il tomba , a son tour elle tomba … sur drago , Elle se leva gênée . Tout les Deux arrivèrent devant dumbledore et il leur donnèrent La Lettre

Mmmh : Bonjour a vous , Miss Granger et Monsieur Malfoys , des chuchotements se firent entendre a l'énoncé du nom Malfoys . Bienvenu a Poudlard Dans le passé enfin pour vous , Jeune gens Voici Hermione Jane Granger et Drago Lucius Malfoys , il vienne Du futur , J'espère que vous serez gentil avec eux , Minerva apporter le Choix peau sil vous plais .

Minerva apporta le Choix Peau : On mis alors le Choix peau sur la tête de Hermione , Sans aucune hésitation C'étais gryffondor , Mais lorsque se fut au tour de Drago Bizarrement le choix peau le mis a …. GRYFFONDOR . On entendis la Table des Serpentard crier et dire des Conneries a propos de Drago , mais il n'en pris pas compte , Moi je m'assiére a cOter de Lily la mère de Harry . Drago lui a coter de James ,

Salut Moi c'est James Toi c'est Drago non ?

Coucou , je suis Lily Et toi c'est … Hermione c'est ca ??

Beaucoup de Monde parlaient a Hermione et Drago quand la question arriva enfin :

Dit Moi Drago tu est parents Avec Malfoys ?

Malfoys répéta Drago

Oui Lucius Malfoys

Et Bien en fait c'est Mon père , mais je le déteste … Avoua t'il en baissant la tête

Parfais , dit alors Sirius en s'incrustants Dans la Discutions , Tu nous aideras a leur jouez de Mauvais tour … Ahahahaha . ( x'D)

Oui a propos de Ca dit alors James , Puis il entendirent tous un hurlement venant de la table des Serpentard , je crois que leur soupe au Piment leur on plus

Pour tous Commencèrent a rire .

Hermione et Drago sortirent de Table , Pour chercher aprèt Les parents de Hermione , Mais bien sur c'étais a prévoir , Malfoys arrivais Vers eux :

Alors il y a des Rumeurs celons le quel je suis ton père , Vraiment Drago traîner avec cette Salle Sang-de-bourbe , c'est pitoyable

JE NE SUIS PAS UNE SANG DE BOURBE , Hurla alors Hermione ,

Ah oui et Granger alors ?? Demanda alors Malfoys ( le père hiin ! )

Ce n'est pas mon vrai nom , mon vrai nom c'est … Stower …

Malfoys s'arrèta alors puis il parti en courant , Drago ne comprit pas , Il pris alors la mains de Hermione et il partirent dans le parc , tout deux s'assèrent sous un Arbes puis Hermione demanda :

Mal … Drago Pourquoi le soir ou tu la Sauver tu étais la ? Toi aussi tu voulais sauter ?

Drago eu un temps d'arrèt il ne repondit dit rien durant quelque minutes puis il dit :

Oui , oui je voulais sauter …

Mais Pourquoi ?? Demanda Alors Hermione

Parce que La fille que j'aimais ne m'aimais pas , Mon père voulais la tué et alors elle avais pris peur et elle l'avais laissé

Ah oui et cette fille c'est qui ??

C'est ….

Ahahaha faudra attendre pour savoir P

Dans le chap. 3 , Hermione va rencontré Sa mère , et elle va lui parler , Il y aura aussi du sauvetage et bien sur il s'intitulera : Chapitre 3 : La jalousies n'est pas un péché mais une preuve d'amour

Aller bizzzzz


	4. Chapitre 3 : La jalousie

Chapitre 4 : La jalousie n'est pas un péché mais une preuve d'amour

Chapitre 4 : La jalousie n'est pas un péché mais une preuve d'amour

Parce que La fille que j'aimais ne m'aimais pas , Mon père voulais la tué et alors elle avais pris peur et elle l'avais laissé

Ah oui et cette fille c'est qui ??

C'est … c'était … Lavande Brow

Celle de Poudlard ? questionna Hermione ??

Oui … je l'aimais , mais elle , elle avait trop peur pour elle c'est pour sa que l'on ne se parle pas

Drago avait l'air très très triste , Hermione se mis face a son visage et alors elle attrapa sa main et elle l'entrénna , vers le lac , la elle le poussa dans l'eau drago tomba , et lorsqu'il fut bien réveillé il attrapa Hermione et la jeta dans l'eau . Durant 1 heure il s'amusèrent comme des Gamins , Mais Drago rentra au château Hermione Elle étais resté Sous l'arbre Quand Malfoys Arriva

HEY GRANGER Vien Ici

JE suis pas ton chien Malfoys !

Je vait t'empécher De Faire du Mal a Mon Fils

Alors Malfoys lui lança le sortilège Doloris Hermione s'étala a terre , Elle Avait mal tellement mal et Drago qui ne revenais pas . Se Fut James Qui arriva

Lâche La MALFOYS !

Un Combat s'engagea entre Malfoys et James il se lancèrent des sortilège puis Malfoys parti en courant , James Attrapa Hermione il la porta puis il arriva devant l'infirmerie en chemin il croisa Lily qui le suivait tout les deux il emmenèrent Hermione a l'infirmerie , Madame Pomsfesh les attendais ,

Dépossé la sur un lit je vait m'occupé d'elle , aller parter Mnt !

James Et Lily Sortirent de l'infirmerie il se dirigèrent alors vers la salle commune ou Drago lissait pésiblement un livre

DRAGO DRAGO ! Hurla Lily

-Quoi j'était entrain de lire pour info !

Hermione elle …

Pas besoin d'un mot de plus , Drago se leva et couru direction l'infirmerie ou hermione était , Confortablement instalé dans un lit , Elle ne dormait pas , elle révasais , On pouvais voir sur ces bras de legere coupure ainsi que sur son visages .

Hermione !

il Couru vers elle , Elle lui sourit gentillement , James Lily et M Pomsfesh Comprenaient bien qu'il falait les laissée seuls . Lorsque les deux tourtereau furent enfin seuls . Drago Carresa Doucement la joue de Hermione il lui dit :

Hermione j'ai eu si peur , j'ai eu peur Comme Pour Lavande …

Hermione le regardais intérogé , puis doucement Drago dépossa ces levres sur celle de Hermione , c'étais un baiser , remplit d'amour , de gentilesse il durent intérompu par une mistérieuse voix qui leur disais :

Il y a des chambres Pour ca …

Drago se retourna et se trouva devant une femme au cheveux Brun Touffu , elle avait des yeux Bleu , Elle avait les même trait que Hermione c'était sur , c'étais la mère de Hermione

on Ma racontez que tu était ma fille Hermione …

Vous etes … Demanda alros Hermione

Je suis Joséphine Gruner , enfin bientôt se sera Stower …

St…o…we…r ?? Demanda Elle

Oui , Il parait que vous chercher quelque choses , Quesque c'est ?

Et bien Nous Sommes a la rechercher de l'homme de Hermione , Vous l'avez promises a Quelquen mais vous n'avez jamais dit a qui ? SVP dite nous a qui vous l'avez promise : Demanda Drago

Qui est tu Toi ?? demanda Jo Pour Drago

Drago … Malfoys , répondit Celui-ci

Malfoys … Et bien … Tu est le fils de Lucius je présume , Nous avions conclut que si lucius avait une fille ou un fils il se mariais avec ma fille ou mon fils , donc je pense c'est Vous devrez vous marier , ça ne doit pas être trop dure , mais attendez je demanderais pour être sur , bien je vous laisse au revoir Hermione et Drago …

Puis la femme Parti sans rien dire de suspect .

Drago se retourna vers Hermione et il lui demanda :

Comment est-tu arrivé ici ??

James ma porter , lorsque Lucius ma Salement Amoché .

Drago senti alors La Colère menter en lui il était rouge ,

Drago quesqui a ? ta l'air en colère ?

JAMES J VAI LE TUE

Tu ne serais pas jaloux par assar Malfoys … ?

Moi pas dutout

Ohh mais a peine

Il murmura alors a l'oreille de Hermione :

Je t'aime et ne veux que personne ne te touche surtout pas potter …

Il parti alors en direction de la salle commune

Voiilla FIN !! X enfin juste du chapitre

J'espere qu'elle vous plai

Et puis laissé vos imprésion Hein !! D


	5. Chapitre 5 : Papa

Chapitre 5 : Papa …

Chapitre 5 : Papa …

La nuit fut paisible, rien ne la réveilla excepté quelques rayons de soleil qui lui frappèrent la joue délicatement. Elle se remua légèrement entendant la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer un jeune homme au cheveux blonds. Hermione s'arrêta de bouger et sentit alors une main douce - _tellement douce_ - lui caresser la joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux un à un puis se retrouva face à Drago qui la regardait paisiblement.

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il sans pour autant briser le lien de sa main avec la joue de celle-ci.

- Oui, j'ai très bien dormi, ça ne m'arrive pas souvent.

Elle lui sourit bêtement .

- Tu sors bientôt? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il retirait sa main pour aller chercher celle d'Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas du tout, j'espère.

Puis elle lui sourit. Ils restèrent longtemps à se regarder bêtement et à se sourire jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière arrive et leur dise :

- Ah, bonjour monsieur Malfoy. Miss Granger, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Je me sens très bien , répondit la malade.

- Bien, alors laissez-moi vous ausculter. Monsieur Malfoy, partez déjeuner.

Il voulut protester mais il ne pouvait pas rester. Il partit dans la grande salle et rejoignit James, Lily, Sirius, Remus et bien sûr, Peter . Il rigolèrent encore à cause des pauvres Serpentards : ils étaient tellement marrants à voir, ils étaient complètement déformé. Tous s'amusèrent mais lorsque James donna un coup de coude à Drago, celui-ci ce retourna et vit Hermione qui arrivait. Lily lui sauta au cou.

- Oh Hermione, ça va mieux ?

- Oui, ça va très très bien, lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Bien dormi ? demanda alors James.

- Oui, je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi, répondit-elle avec un plus gros sourire encore.

Il s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'elle vit Peter.

Hermione se leva et partit de la grande salle, Drago partit à son tour pour la rejoindre. Il lui attrapa la bras et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes . Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie qui indiquait que les cours allaient commencer. Ils partirent en direction du cours de défense contre les forces du mal lorsque Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait complètement oublié son sac dans la grande salle. Elle partit en courant mais percuta un grand homme au cheveux châtains. Elle voulut s'excuser mais lorsqu'elle vit que celui-ci était accompagné de sa mère, elle se crispa.

_Des Serpentards, il fallait que je tombe sur des Serpentards et pire sur ma mère et mon père ! _

Elle voulut alors passer mais ils l'en empêchaient. Elle remarqua que Lucius Malfoy était là lui aussi. Il prit alors la parole :

- C'est Elle …

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?_ Pensa Hermione, _Malfoy je te jure que…_

Mais elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la voix de son père :

- Tu es Hermione?

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas, tout en le fixant. Il continua :

- On… m'a dit que… j'étais… _ton père._ C'est vrai ?

Que devait-elle dire ? « Oui. Je suis ta fille, je peux t'appeler Papa ? » Ou bien juste « Il paraît oui » La deuxième proposition semblait la meilleure.

-Il paraît, oui…

- Lucius, tu avais raison. Mais comment se peut-il qu'elle soit ma fille ? Elle ressemble un peu trop à une Sang-de-bourbe !

Hermione sentit une colère noire monter en elle, elle le poussa violemment et alla chercher son sac. Lorsqu'elle repassa devant eux, elle le fit sans même les regarder, la tête haute. Une fois sûre qu'elle était hors de leur vue, elle se mit à courir très vite mais fonça à nouveau sur quelqu'un et tomba à terre. Son sac s'ouvrit et tous ses cours s'étalèrent sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle eut tout ramassé, elle voulut continuer à courir mais s'arrêta en voyant que la personne en face d'elle était son père .

- Euh… Hermione, c'est ça?

Elle répondit d'un tout petit « oui » et il poursuivit :

- Je… voulais m'excuser, tu es quand même ma… fille. Je m'appelle Arnaud Stower.

Il lui sourit puis lui dit :

- Tu sais…_ Hermione_, je … J'aimerais te connaître…

- Arnaud… tu sais, si je suis ici, c'est pour une seule et bonne raison, je recherche l'homme avec qui je dois me marier. Enfin, à qui vous m'avez promise…

Hermione sentit une petite larme couler le long de sa joue. _Si je ne peux plus aimer Drago…_

- Ah Oui ! Je crois… Enfin étant donné que… Je crois qu'avec…

Il fut interrompu en entendant des cris, Hermione se retourna : James, Sirius, Lily et les autres la regardaient. Elle se leva, lui dit au revoir et partit avec ses amis.

Voilà je sais, ce n'est pas très très long mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idées pour ce chapitre P

Merci à Mina 008 de corriger ma fic. Bisouxxxx D

Hachii MalfOys


End file.
